


Сердце бури

by Plastic_Mind, WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts



Series: Eye of the Storm [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts/pseuds/WTF2017_Fantastic_Beasts
Summary: У Персиваля нет волшебного чемодана, способного вместить мир, в котором обскур мог бы жить свободно. Как нет и достаточной силы воли, чтобы отказаться от Криденса навсегда.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OST к тексту:  
> Lovett — Eye of the Storm

Ветер с силой ударяет в окно. Отступает на миг, затихает — чтобы в следующую минуту со стоном метнуть очередную горсть дождевых капель. Персиваль переворачивается на бок и сквозь сон пытается нащупать руку Криденса в темноте. Безуспешно. Шепчет: «Люмос», — и ровный тусклый свет заливает пространство вокруг. В комнате он один.

Пока магия, повинуясь бессловесному приказу, растекается волнами, обследуя комнату за комнатой, Персиваль прислушивается к своим ощущениям. Криденса в доме нет. Тьму за окном разрывает всполох света. Потом ещё один. Персиваль какое-то время лежит в постели, считая секунды между вспышками, а потом нехотя спускается на первый этаж. Надевает ботинки и плащ.

Стоит только открыть дверь, как его окатывает с головы до ног, ресницы мгновенно слипаются, дождь начинает заливать за воротник неплотно запахнутого плаща. Следующий порыв ветра чуть не сносит дверь с петель, и удержать её удаётся только заклинанием. Бессильно выругавшись, Персиваль делает ещё несколько шагов и замирает.

Росчерк молнии на миг озаряет окрестности, выхватывая мир из темноты. У самого горизонта, над кромкой леса, проступает, словно сердце бури, сгустившаяся чернота. Она перетекает из одной формы в другую, то скручиваясь, как тугая пружина, то расслаиваясь, словно лоскутное одеяло, которое расходится по швам. Она пульсирует и дышит свободой.

В такие моменты Персивалю кажется, что нет ничего более жестокого, чем заставлять обскура жить среди людей, прятать эту мощь изо дня в день, утягивая в корсет из человеческой плоти и костей. В такие моменты Персивалю кажется, что он причиняет Криденсу больше боли, чем смог причинить в своё время Гриндельвальд. У Персиваля нет волшебного чемодана, способного вместить мир, где обскур мог бы жить свободно. Но и достаточной силы воли, чтобы отказаться от Криденса навсегда, тоже нет.

Он теряет счёт времени, наблюдая за тем, как бушует стихия, как вплетается в неё обскур, словно обретает давно утраченные части тела.

Персиваль совершенно забыл и про согревающие, и про защитные чары. Он вспоминает о них, только когда чувствует прикосновение горячих пальцев к своей щеке. Криденс возникает перед ним беззвучно, словно собирается из дождевой воды. Приходится моргнуть несколько раз, чтобы сосредоточить взгляд на его фигуре.

— Ты с ума сошёл! — Криденс сжимает его лицо в ладонях, встревоженно вглядываясь в глаза. — Заледенел весь.

Криденс стоит перед ним абсолютно нагой, но от него веет таким жаром, что кажется, капли дождя вот-вот начнут с шипением испаряться от соприкосновения с его кожей. Персиваль смотрит на него зачарованно.

— Уже три года как… — Договорить он не успевает, потому что Криденс тянет его в дом, не дослушав.

Стаскивает с него плащ, мокрую сорочку и брюки, ругаясь тихо и на манер не-магов — Персиваль не может разобрать слов. Накидывает ему плед на плечи, а на голову — полотенце, которое успел принести с кухни. Всё это Персиваль позволяет ему, не произнося ни слова и не делая попыток вмешаться.

— Что — «три года»? — Криденс яростно вытирает его волосы полотенцем, пока не замечает довольную ухмылку. — Хватит придуриваться, ты знаешь, что я сейчас не в состоянии колдовать. В отличие от тебя. — Он недовольно набрасывает полотенце Персивалю на лицо, и тот слышит, как шлёпают по полу в направлении камина босые ступни.

Парой взмахов палочки Персиваль подогревает воду, заваривает чай и левитирует две чашки на журнальный столик перед камином. Потом садится рядом с Криденсом и, откинувшись на спинку дивана, краем глаза наблюдает за ним.

— Три года как сошёл с ума.

Криденс сидит, подтянув колени к груди и положив на них голову. Не открывая глаз, он с усмешкой шепчет:

— Какой же ты дурак…

И тянется за своим чаем.


End file.
